If You Were Gay
by I'mTheConscience1118
Summary: Persona has always been annoyed by Narumi but it seems like Narumi's going overboard! Preview: "Nice book, Persona. Tea Bag Folding," Natsume smirked. Read and Review!One-shot!


If You Were Gay~

Flipping through the worn out pages, Persona ran a hand through his dark raven locks. Sighing, he shifted his gaze out into the vast empty room. Content with the silence he had been graced with. Turning his attention back to his book, he smiled from the comfortable silence.

"Aah, An afternoon alone with my favorite book, 'Tea Bag Folding'. And no silly Narumi to bother me. How much better can this get?"

A door slamming sounded throughout the room, catching Persona's attention. Looking up, he huffed in annoyance, staring at the blonde haired guy that he considered as a crazed up fruit loop.

"Oh, Hi Persona!" Narumi grinned, casually up at him, a hand up in the air waving.

"Hi Narumi…" Persona tried getting back into his book, not wanting to hear anything from Narumi at this time of day.

"Hey Persona, you'll never guess what happened to me in the hallway this morning! This new guy was smiling at me, and talking to me," Narumi grinned during his story, still grinning although Persona interrupted.

"Oh, that's, very interesting…"

"Well he was being really friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. And I think he might've thought that I was gay!" Narumi let out a small snicker, gazing his slanted eyes towards his raven haired friend.

"Ahem...So why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care." Persona looked up from his book, anger clearly etched across his face. "What did you have for lunch today, Narumi?" Grimacing, Persona quickly tried to change the subject.

"Oh, you don't have to get so defensive Persona..." Narumi's grin drooped downwards.

"I am NOT getting defensive!" Persona's calm voice raised into a yell. "Why would I care about you meeting that gay guy, okay? I am trying to read," Persona shifted his book, showing his guest that he most certainly was trying to read. Grin growing back across his face, Narumi walked closer to Persona's throne.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it. I just think that it's something that we should be able to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about it, Narumi! This conversation is over!!!" Persona's calm aura disappeared, replaced by complete annoyance.

"Okay, but-"

"OVER!!!!!"

"Okay, but just so you'd know....." Narumi snickered as a strange music filled the room "If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean 'cause, hey! I'd like you anyways, because you see, if it were me, I'd feel free to say that I was gay; but I'm not gay!" Narumi's sing song voice echoed throughout the halls of Alice Academy. As the music continued, Persona growled uncharacteristically.

"Narumi, please! I am trying to read....What?!"

"If you were queer-"

"Narumi!!"

"I'd still be here-"

"Narumi! Please! I am trying to read..."

"Year after year, because you're dear to me!"

"Argh!"

"And I know that you, would except me too-"

"I would?!"

"If I told you today, 'Hey guess what! I'm gay,' but I'm not gay." Narumi's grin only grew as his song continued, gaining the attention of all the teachers and students that were passing by, including Natsume and the rest of Mikan's class. The blonde man had appeared behind Persona's throne, messing with his companion's hair. "I'm happy just being with you!"

"Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts..... Misaki, save me!" Persona yelped from his seat as the blonde haired man carried out his strange antics.

"So what should it matter what you do in bed with guys!"

"Oh Narumi! That's GROSS!"

"No its not," Narumi's song had now gained him four backup singers, Mikan, Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mochu.

"If you were gay, we'd shout 'HOORAY!" The four new singers choired together, huge comical hearts popping from their eyes. Persona gagged at the scene before him, the students in this school are a bunch of fruitcakes. Hands flying up, Persona covered his ears in hopes of no longer hearing anything.

"I'm not listening!"

"And here I'd stay" Narumi cut in.

"La-la-la-la!" Persona tried distracting himself.

"But I wouldn't get in your way!"

"Ahh!! You are in my way!"

"You can count on us to always be, beside you every day, to tell you It's okay. You were just thought up that way, and as they say, it's in your DNA. YOU'RE GAY!!" All five singers had their hands raised, shaking them around.

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" Persona's hands were balled into fists as he heard the music calming down.

"If you were gay," Narumi winked as the music halted suddenly. Grin in place, the blonde haired man made his way out of the room. Quickly, everybody followed suit, afraid of the furious Persona before them. But Natsume stayed and so did Hotaru who held a camera in her grasp, and yes, she did record the whole scene.

"That was something, don't you think, Persona," Natsume said, his hands in his pockets.

Persona stood up and started walking away without a single word. "Nice book by the way, Persona. Tea Bag Folding," Natsume said, flipping through the pages of the book. Persona stopped in his tracks and ran after Natsume who just started running away.

"I am rich!" Hotaru said with dollar signs in her eyes.

---the end---

Dan: That was my first one-shot and you can search for the song in YouTube the title of the song is (drum roll) 'If you were gay' by Avenue Q.

Read and REVIEW.


End file.
